fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 6, Scarlett) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 51, Scarlett) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 31, Scarlett) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 51, Greg) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 6, Scarlett) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 6, Scarlett) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 11, Scarlett) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 41, Scarlett) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 56, Scarlett) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 41, Scarlett) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 46, Scarlett) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 21, Scarlett) The badge "Playing Cupid" is earned when all the Valentine's Day holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring roses to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Allan *Carlo Romano *Cherissa *Clair *Clover *Connor *Duke Gotcha *Ember *Foodini *Greg *Hugo *Kayla *Lisa *Mary *Mindy *Prudence *Rita *Robby *Roy *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Sue *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Whiff *Yippy *Zoe Valentine's Day Cupcake Liners *Liner A (Pink/Black Plaid) *Liner B (Pink/Brown Stripes) *Liner C (White/Red Hearts) *Liner D (Cheetah Print) Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Pastaria *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 52) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 53) Papa's Donuteria *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 31) *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 32) *Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Bubble Gum Cream (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 33) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked on Greg on Rank 51) *Beetbread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 52 ) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! / HD * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Bakeria * Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) * Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 13) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Sundried Tomato Soft Taco (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 41) * Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Red Rice (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 42) * Nogada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 43) Papa's Sushiria * Strawberry Slices (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 56) * Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Hokkigai (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 57) * Azuki Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Pomegranate (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 58) * Raspberry Tea (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Trivia *Scarlett comes dressed like Cupid and has wings on the back of her vest. She also carries the wing bow from Jacksmith. *The theme icon for this is a . Gallery Valentines2013.jpg|2013 poster Valentines2014.jpg|2014 poster 2015.jpg|2015 poster Valentines2016.jpg|2016 poster Valentines_2017_sm.jpg|2017 poster My Valentine's Day's cupcakes.png|Cupcakes with all the ingredients and the liners in Cupcakeria Valentine's Day donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Val sandwich.png|A sandwich with all Valentine's Day ingredients. Valentine Day's pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:February Holidays Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD